


Switching Places

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Boy vs girl, Curses, F/M, Hurts - Freeform, Switching bodies, Understanding, Witches, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Your name is Jordan Singer. Your relationship with One Dean Winchester was complicated. At least that's what it would say on your face book status. If you had one. Ever since your father Bobby was killed, Dean and Sam had taken you in. You and Sam seemed to have an understanding, but Dean... Seemed like the two of you had been getting on each others nerves lately. Resulting in arguments. Even Sam and Cass didn't understand it.You were at your wits end when after a hunt, you find yourself trapped inside Dean Winchesters body, and he yours. The hunt was on for the witch who had cursed the two of you. Will you find the Witch? Or will you have to adapt to being the oldest Winchester for the rest of your life?





	Switching Places

You licked your lips tiredly as you slid off your bed and stumbled to the bath room. You flipped on the light and squint from it's brightness. You barely remembered getting home from the night before. The last hunt had taken forever, and ended in you and Dean having yet another stupid argument. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE 

"You have no idea what in the hell you are talking about." You muttered as you Dean, and Sam sat at a small table at a bar. 

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. Back me up here Sammy." Dean said. Sam looked at him and shook his head. 

"Do not pull me into your stupid fight." He said drinking his beer. 

"You know I'm right. You just don't want to hurt the princesses feelings." Dean muttered back. 

"Princess? Screw you Winchester." you snarl. 

"Dean." Sam warned. His brother ignored him as he leaned back in his chair, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Come on sweet heart. You have it so much easier than Sammy and I. Just admit it." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."  
"I'll have you know, I'd take being over you, over being me anyday." 

"Please, you couldn't last a day as me." 

"Oh yeah, because it's so hard being you. All you do is drink beer, eat pie and hook up with any desperate female that looks your way." 

"There's more to me then beer, food and chic's." 

"Oh you're right. There's also being the bossiest son of a bitch that walks the earth. You couldn't let someone else be in charge if your life depended on it." 

"Well sweet heart, I wouldn't have to be in charge if you'd think before you act. And if you want to talk about who has it easier. All you do is hair, nails and anything with three legs." 

"DEAN!" Sam's voice raised above the feud. You say nothing, just give him a look that clearly says asshole. Then get up and walk toward the bar. 

You take a seat at the bar and flag down the bar tender for another beer. 

"You and your boyfriend are having a hell of a fight." The woman next to you said.

"He's not my boyfriend." you mutter. 

"Could have fooled me." You glanced at her. She was about your age, with Strawberry blonde hair, and deep green eyes. Her skin was flawless, and you found yourself envying her. 

"Trust me. He's to self centered. He thinks he's perfect." 

"He's cute." 

"What ever." you turned and went back to your drink. 

"I just wish he could see things through my eyes. Maybe then he'd understand it's not easy being me." 

"Maybe you should both see things from the other person's point of view." She said as she swirled her brown drink. 

"I could handle him, way better than he could handle being me." Before she could reply Sam approached you from the other side. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"Jordan, don't take what he says personally. He's drunk." 

"no, he's not." you had seem Dean at his worst Drunken nights. You knew this wasn't one of them. 

"I'm gonna head back to the bunker. You want a lift?" 

"Sure." you downed your drink and followed Sam toward the door. Glancing only a moment at Dean, who had taken up a pool game, before exiting the bar. 

Present. 

You turned on the shower and slipped off your night shirt. You climbed into the shower and leaned back, letting the hot water rush over you. You reached for the soap and it slipped out of your hand. You bent down to get it, but stopped when you realized there was a certain body part that shouldn't be there. It took only a second before you screamed. 

Sam was asleep when he heard the scream. Instantly he was up and running down the hall. Tore open the bathroom door and then turned quickly around. 

"Jesus Dean what the hell?" He muttered. 

"I have a fucking Penis!" 

"i can see that. " Sam said not turning around. 

"Why do I have a fucking Penis?!" 

"Cause God made you that way?" He managed to grab a nearby towel and tossed it at his brother. 

"Not funny Sam!" Jordan came running at him, sliding to a stop. 

"What's going on?" 

"Dean..." 

"What in the hell are you doing with my face?!" 

"What is going on?" Sam watched confused as Jordan stepped past him, and stood toe to toe with his brother, who now had his lower half wrapped in a towel. 

"Dean?" He said as his eyes darted between the two. 

"Yeah." Jordan said. Or at least it looked like Jordan. It sounded like Jordan. And Sam half hoped the two were pulling somekind of stupid prank on him. But deep down he knew this wasn't a prank, and his heart sank. 

"What in the hell is going on?" The panicked words came from Dean's body. 

"That's what I'd like to know." Jordan's body said. 

"Dean.." Sam said looking at his brother. He froze for a second then turned to face Jordan. "Dean.. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Going to bed, then being woke up by me screaming. Only it wasn't me." 

"I don't want to be you!" Jordan snarled. 

"We'll I don't want to be you either sweet heart." Dean barked. 

"Dean.... Jordan, get dressed. We'll figure this out." Sam said pushing the other Jordan out the bathroom. 

"Sammy what the hell?" 

"I don't know. But I think we're gonna need some help." Sam said with a sigh.


End file.
